Really 2
by scamp87
Summary: Sequel to Really. Alex goes on a mission to save Jack, while trying to hide it from the classmate he is living with.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This is the sequel to Really? It starts where it left off, but I wanted to have a different story for when Alex started his mission to save Jack:)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

_Alex didn't even have time to say anything to him, because gun shots rang out in the background._

0000ooo0000

The bullet seemed to come in slow motion, Alex didn't know what to do. It was obvious that the bullet was heading straight for Bray, who didn't know it was coming. The gun had a silencer on it, but Alex could still recognize the noise of a bullet from anywhere, it seemed to be etched into the back of his brain. How couldn't it be? He had only heard the faint noise about a million times before. So, Alex ended up doing the only thing he could do and screamed duck, thankfully Bray complied or he would have been dead instantly.

The bullet seemed to bring Alex back into reality and adrenaline instantly started to pump through his veins, bringing him into spy mode.

Nothing else seemed to matter at the moment, except for finding the source of the bullet. He didn't even pay attention to Isabella's dad standing awkwardly in the corner looking like he was about to faint.

He was luckily able to catch a quick glimpse of the attacker through the door Isabella's dad had just entered though just seconds ago. He looked like any normal school faculty member, he could easily pass off as a math teacher if it weren't for the pistol resting in his hand.

He was diagonal of Alex, preparing to take another shot at the vulnerable school headmaster. This time well aware that his target knew of his presence. If Alex was going to do anything, he needed to do it fast. His mind was racing, trying desperately to think of something he could do. A distraction. That's what he needed!

Alex quickly looked across the small office looking for something he could use. A paper weight about the size of an orange caught Alex's attention and without even thinking he grabbed it and chucked it at the attacker, who was just about to take the shot.

For a brief second, Alex thought he had missed. But the small cry of pain told him otherwise. The paper weight had knocked the gun right out of the attackers hands, probably breaking a few fingers in the process.

It was the only distraction Alex needed. He immediately ran up as the man was clutching his hand and hit him right on a pressure point in the neck, knocking him out instantly.

Alex then turned around to see Isabella's dad standing there in shock, Bray looking scared out of his mind, and an extremely mad Blunt, who obviously knew what was going on.

Alex was furious. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now. Who the hell was that man? He wasn't Scorpia, they wouldn't have missed. This person had definitely had training before, and that's when Alex realized something. He knew the man.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Do you think Isabella's dad should tell the truth? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Really 2 chapter 2

Authors Note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Alex Rider and probably never will:(

0000ooo0000

2 hours later

Alex sighed, looking at Jones in disbelief. "So, to sum it all up you are telling me that Bray called the two contact numbers when I got in a fight and invited them to the meeting. Then it just so happened that Bray and Blunt are brothers who have always hated each other that nobody knew about?"

"Yes, so when we saw them start to get in a fight we automatically assumed that Bray was part of Scorpia and sent in reinforcements. Blunt had no idea that Bray was his brother, until he saw him. They haven't seen each other since Blunt started working at the bank and apparently Bray took on a new last name."

"Well, what was Isabella's dad told?"

"He was told that Blunt was your old Karate teacher and that you and him were really close and that's why he was on the contact list. However, they are trying to keep the gun-shot news quiet, so we told him that a there is a program where a couple of kids are training to be police officers and they were practicing with guns and the instructors thought that the guns were unloaded, but one kid's wasn't... They told him not to tell anybody, because they didn't want the school to get bad publicity."

"Well didn't he see that it was a man who tried to shoot Bray?"  
"No, he was in shock and actually never turned around."

"That makes since, I knew that man looked familiar. I have seen him in the hallways here."

"Yep. But anyways, try to keep it low about you throwing the paper weight. If he ask you about it, say that you thought that everybody was getting attacked and adrenaline kicked in."

"Alright."

"Okay good, I have to go to a meeting, but Blunt will be here in a couple of minutes to talk to you He is catching up with his brother right now."

Alex didn't respond. There was no need to.

Sure enough Blunt came in a couple of minutes later. "I assume that Mrs. Jones has caught you up to date on the situation from earlier today?"

"Yes." Alex responded quickly, eager to hear how he was going to be able to help save Jack.

"Okay, then I will move onto what we actually planned to talk about today. As you know, Jack will be here in a couple of days. When she actually gets here Scorpia will contact you about the deal. At that point, you will contact us and we will send in SAS troops that we will have ready. The plan is actually really simple. Since, Scorpia doesn't know that we are aware of their plan, they won't have many men stationed at the warehouse. It will be easy to overthrow them."

Alex eyes lit up with excitement. This sounded a lot easier than he actually thought. "So, what do you need me to do until then?"

"Well we actually need somebody to scout out the area. But, we don't need you to do that. So technically, you should be going to school."

"No, I will scout the area. I need to be doing something to help save Jack" Alex said sternly.

"That's what we thought you would say, in that case I need you to click this pen."

Alex got a confused look on his face, but did it anyways. Anything for Jack. "Umm.. Ow? What was that for?"

"Well, now that you are living with another family, you can't just disappear and miss school for no reason. Also, now that Bray knows the real reasons for you being absent, he threatened to take your story to the media, if you are absent without really being sick again."

"So, you want me to play hookey?"

"No, the prick you felt when you pushed down on the pen was the flu virus being injected into you. Don't freak out Mrs. Jones and I talked about it for a long time. If you played hookey for that long somebody would eventually catch on and maybe kids in your school will finally start believing your excuses if Isabella actually confirms you being sick."

Alex was about to go into a temper tantrum, yelling at them about all the other ways they could have handled this, when Blunt continued talking.

"The particular virus we injected into you will last about a week to a week and a half. It will be the worst on the third through fifth day and start to get better after that. However, Smithers has come up with some medicine that will make you feel completely better, but it only works for three hours. Also, you can only take it once a day or it will cancel out and the medicine won't work at all. You will take the medicine right before you go to scout out the area and send whatever you find to us. The virus will start to take effect tonight, so you might feel a little sick, but don't mention it to the Wilkens. You won't be scouting tomorrow, so right when you wake up in the morning take the medicine, so you can go to school without the Wilkens suspecting anything. The medication will wear off after three hours and then go to the nurse if a teacher doesn't send you down or something. That way Bray knows you are actually sick and we are not pulling you out for a mission. Plus, this way if they come with Jack a little early or late you will be out of school anyways."

Alex rolled his eyes. MI6 made him so mad. If they hadn't tried to ruin his life in the first place this wouldn't be happening. Get him sick? Really? That was their solution! He was tempted to throw a few punches or something, but after all they were trying to help him save Jack. So, he grabbed the medicine out of Blunt's hand and headed towards the door mumbling about how stupid the government was. Before he left completely he shouted, "Well thanks I guess?" in an annoyed tone, then slammed the door shut.

AN: Hope that wasn't too bad... Anyways reviews are appreciated:)


End file.
